It's a Wonderful Day to be Nate Getz, or Not!
by miley-avril
Summary: The agents have a talk with Nate after the events of "Found".  Spoilers for what happens to Dom, up until then.  Mostly a team-fic, but maybe a little centered on Kensi because I feel the writers didn't focus on her enough because she washis partner. R&R!
1. G's Unexpected Outburst

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER, SO I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THE SITE, AND HOW IT WORKS. THIS WILL BE MORE LIKE A FIVE OR SIX SHOT, BUT I HOPE TO GET EACH OF THE AGENT'S PHSYC EVALS, AND MAYBE EVEN A CHAPTER OR TWO OF THEM JUST TALKING. NO, I DON'T OWN NCIS: LOS ANGELES, THOUGH I WOULD HAVE A LOT OF FUN IF I DID. ON TO THE STORY...**

Nate walked towards the agent's desks, looking for one in particular. Before he reached him, Nate took a deep breath. _This will be fun_ he thought to himself sarcastically.

"G, phsyc evals. Hetty's orders." Nate declared in his best, 'I, for once, am actually in charge here' voice.

"Ugh, Nate. Really?" G complained.

"Yeah, sorry. Hetty wants you guys to talk while…" Nate trailed off. They had just gotten back after the shootout. They had come so close to rescuing Dom, and knew each one of them had taken it hard. Nate knew that Sam felt guilty; Dom died by taking a bullet meant for him. G blamed himself, because he was team leader. And Kensi was Dom's partner, so of course she must be effected. Too bad she had her walls up stronger than usual since his disappearance.

"While we're still in shock?" Sam finished, with his annoyed tone. _Yep, this is gonna be _real_ fun_ Nate thought.

"G, let's go and get it over with." Nate said, and G dropped his pen on his desk with an attitude. Throughout this whole conversation, Kensi hadn't looked up. Nate opened the door to his office, and motioned for G to sit down. He did.

"What are you feeling?" Nate asked. There was no sense in postponing it, and as Sam had pointedly said, while it was still fresh.

"What do you think?" G shot back.

"You're upset. You're using a false sense of anger to cover up your pain. It's okay to say you're upset, that you're hurting." Nate said in a sympathetic voice, though he knew that _none_ of the agents would admit to their pain or fear.

"I _AM_ angry! Those S.O.B's killed Dom, took him before that, and probably tortured hi!" G yelled, his face growing slightly red.

"I can understand that. What else?"

"And it's my fault, ok? Just…" G had punched a wall. Nate was taken a little aback by this action, as it was usually Sam who acted violently.

"I don't wanna talk about this" G mumbled as he walked out. Sam looked up at G, who was on a walking rampage through the mission.

"Kensi, you okay?" Sam asked her quietly. She still hadn't looked up. She had just kept her head down, doing her paperwork.

"Fine." She replied curtly. _At least she's _talking_, which is always a good sign _thought Sam.

**THANKS FOR READING, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT TAKES, LIKE, A SECOND, AND IF I FEEL LIKE NO ONE'S READING IT, I'LL END UP FORGETTING ABOUT THE STORY :)**


	2. Kensi's Non Existent Expected Outburst

"Kensi, let's see if we can have any luck with you. G didn't like it so much." Nate said, faking the cheer in his voice. Rolling her eyes, Kensi got up. With her, he decided to take a different approach than with G.

"I'm fine, I don't need to talk, yeah I'm used to him not being around anymore." Kensi said, her voice holding almost no emotion other than irritation. He knew better than to believe that, though.

"You're quick to defend yourself." Nate replied, looking her over.

"I knew what you were going to ask. And, judging by how G stormed out, you must've made him pretty mad. Or upset." She replied.

"Well, I still want to ask the questions and have a conversation." He locked the door and put his key in his pocket, a place she wouldn't want to put her hand. So, she was stuck with him. He would get her to open up, even if it meant staying till 3:00 in the morning. He knew she'd cry, but only when she was in her house, alone. Even then, she'd fight them. Sometimes, he really hated how stubborn she could be.

"How do you feel?" He asked the obvious.

"Like I said, fine."

"He was your partner."

"Yeah, and he's been gone for weeks now. I'm used to it." She replied nonchalantly.

"Okay, we'll come back to this. We need to discuss a new partner for you, Kensi." She was silent, so he continued,

"I know it's soon, so I don't want to do it right away. But, we need to do it at some point." He explained.

"Let's do it now." Her answer caught him off guard.

"Kensi…" He started to say, but found himself at a loss for words. He didn't want to offend her with what he was thinking, but…

"What?" Kensi kind of snapped. _Well, considering she hasn't started yelling is telling me a few things. One is that either she's _really_ upset, or that she's actually okay. Why does she always manage to somehow confuse me? _Nate asked himself.

"Look, I get it. You're still in shock, and aren't thinking clearly. And I _know_ you want to prove to Sam and G that you're just as strong as them. I know you are, and believe me, they do, too. But holding it in won't make it any better."

"You're point?" Kensi asked, for a moment considering his words. For a moment, thinking of letting the tears come. But yet, she found that she couldn't. She wouldn't let herself.

"Oh geez, Kensi. You're making this way more difficult than it needs to be. I am _not_ going to start discussing a new partner until both Hetty and I think you're thinking straight. Let yourself think for a while, about the type of person you'd want to be your partner." Nate explained.

"Can I go now?" Kensi asked, her voice rather soft. Almost defeated but not quite. She needed to get out of there; she didn't know how much longer she could keep up the tough girl act.

"Okay. I've gotten a lot more out of you than I thought I would." Nate smiled, and unlocked the door.


	3. Sam's Little Outburst

_Sam looked up as he heard a door softly shut. He was surprised to see Kensi walking out of Nate's office. Well, he wasn't surprised that Kensi was walking out_, but more that she actually _shut _the door, and didn't slam it. _That's strange _Sam thought. _Usually G is always calm, and Kensi is more violent than him. But I'm always more violent than either of them_ his thoughts continued.

"Nate wants you." She said.

"Of course he does. You okay?" Sam said sarcastically, but when asking how she was, he said it with genuine concern.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kensi answered annoyed.

"Geez, just asking. Trying to be a good friend."

"Mr. Hanna, don't keep Mr. Getz waiting. Go on." Hetty magically appeared, ushering him toward Nate's office.

"Ms. Blye? Is something the matter?"

"No. I'm gonna go look for G." She replied, getting up to start her search.

NATE'S OFFICE

"I would normally ask that you handcuff your hands together, but given the fact that both G and Kensi reacted differently than I expected, I won't ask you to do that." Nate started off.

"Ok." Sam said, crossing his arms.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Why don't you sit down? It might make this conversation a little easier." Nate said.

"I'm good."

"Okay then. I guess we better get on with it. Tell me what you're feeling. And just to let you know, if you say 'nothing', that's a really bad answer." Nate tipped.

"Mad." It was a one word answer, but held a lot of meaning. Sam was an ex-SEAL, and wasn't good at keeping emotions out of his eyes.

"That's what your mouth says, but your eyes say guilt. Dom _did_ take that bullet for you. That must make you have some guilty feeling." Nate prodded. He decided with Sam, that you needed to induce the feeling, and be mean. That is just how Sam worked.

"You think I don't know that he took that flipping bullet for me! I know he did! Yes, I feel like it's my fault he was dead! G feels like it's his fault that this all happened! And Kensi feels like she didn't try hard enough to get him to come to the karaoke bar with us! So why bring that up, why tell me what I already feel!" Sam yelled. Sometimes, he hated the fact that he was trained to fight, but still feel and be human, because he could feel himself losing control. A few tears were starting to form, so he walked out. Nate was still flabbergasted by Sam's reaction.

"Mr. Getz? Are you alive?" Hetty asked.

"I don't think my eardrums are, but I am. I didn't know he could yell like that. Ow."

"Enough joking, Mr. Getz. How did the evaluations go?" Hetty said, her serious tone returning.

"Well, no one reacted how I expected them to." Nate started

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I GOT ONLY A FEW REVIEWS ON THE FIRST PART, THANKS, EVERSHORT! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, IT'S JUST BEEN BUSY WITH CHRISTMAS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER THE MORE REVIEWS I GET ****J**


	4. G's Second Outburst of the Day

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A FEW DAYS (I THINK) BUT I'M TRYING. IT'S JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY, BUT I'M ON SCHOOL VACA. NOW. ****J J YAY! I **_**WILL**_** UPDATE, I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS ONE. I'M REALLY GLAD YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING. IF YOU LIKE THIS, YOU MIGHT LIKE THE OTHER ONE I HAVE GOING, ****HETTY'S ADVICE****. YOU PEOPLE HAVE TAKED ME INTO DOING CALLEN/KENSI (WHAT'S THEIR PAIRING CALLED AGAIN?) ROMANCE, AND ORIGINALLY I WAS GOING TO DO DENSI FREINDSHIP. ENJOY!**

**I DON'T OWN NCIS LA OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

Kensi found G sitting on "his" couch. He looked so… _bad_. His eyes were pink, like he had cried a little bit, a while ago. His face was pale, and he just looked upset. Kensi's footsteps were soft, so as not to startle him.

"G?" She said softly.

"What?" He replied, more of a statement.

"I hate it when people ask me this, so I'm not gonna ask you. Unless you want me to." Kensi said.

"Thanks. I need your help." He said, his voice still in monotone.

"With what?" Kensi asked. She sounded calm, but inwardly, she was _extremely_ confused.

"You've lost people close to you, right? Nate said something about your dad, and then mentioned a boyfriend or something like that." He continued.

"Or something." Kensi muttered so that he wouldn't hear her. "But, yes." She answered with louder voice.

"Ok. How do you do it?" He finally asked after a few moments.

"Do what?" There were multiple implications of that question.

"Deal with it, for starters." He replied.

Kensi sighed, "When my mom left, it wasn't easy. But I still had my dad. He kept my chin up, ya know? But when he died, I _really _felt alone. I guess you just… Get used to it."

"I'm _not_ used to it. I've never had a family except you guys, and no one except my Russian foster sister died. I don't know why Dom is making me feel so upset. Out of control."

"I don't know either. He wasn't _your_ partner. You weren't even that fond of him, if I'm remembering correctly. Why do you even care?" Kensi started to yell. _That's our Kensi…_ G thought.

"I don't know, ok? Maybe I just feel responsible. You know what? You're really bad at helping people, and don't feel anything! You're colder than Ziva!" G yelled before stomping off. _Why was G yelling? He never yells. And did he _really _just compare me to Ziva David? She was an assassin, for crying out loud._

**I KNOW IT SEEMS NOT-SO-CALLEN/KENSI RIGHT NOW, BUT IT WILL BE. I JUST THOUGHT I'D KEEP UP THE "AGENTS NOT ACTING LIKE YOU'D EXPECT THEM TO STORYLINE." AND HONESTLY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT, IT JUST KIND OF HAPPENED.**

**2ND**** DISCLAIMER: I'M JUST BORROWING ZIVA FOR A MINUTE. ACTUALLY, SHE WAS JUST REFERRED TO, SHE'S NOT EVEN IN THE STORY, SO…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. After G's Outburst

**THANK YOU GUYS ****SO**** MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ****J YOU ALL ARE **_**SO**_** NICE, AND I WASN'T GONNA UPDATE CAUSE I CAN'T THINK, BUT YOU GUYS HAVE INSPIRED ME! IF YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHTS AS TO WEHRE THE STORY COULD GO, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME, BECAUSE WHEN I WRITE, I HAVE **_**NO**_**IDEA WHERE I'M GOING WITH ANY OF THEM, JUST WHAT THE THEME IS, SO I'M OPEN TO IDEAS. THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'LL USE THEM, BUT I'LL SEE. THANKS AGAIN!**

**DON'T OWN NCIS LA OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

Sam decided that a punching bag would have to pay for Dom's death. Sure, he got to kill some of them, but for some reason, it wasn't enough justice. Even though he was a federal agent, it was _still_ illegal for him to kill people. So, a punching bag would have to do. When G walked in, Sam was hitting it adamantly.

"What did it do now?" G asked, back to his normal self.

"_This_ is a new one. The old one broke a few days ago. What?" Sam asked, his rhythm not stopping.

"Nothing. Where's Nate?" G asked.

"Dunno. Probably with Hetty." Sam shrugged. Well, would've, if he wasn't beating the crap out of the punching bag at the moment.

"Thanks." G said, and walked out.

HETTY'S OFFICE…

"Ah, Mr. Callen. Can't you see that Mr. Getz and I are in a meeting? A private one?" Hetty asked.

"Hetty, I need to talk to Nate. It'll only be for a moment." Hetty gave him a look. "Please?" He pleaded.

"Oh, fine. You have 2 minutes, starting now." She replied. Nate and G stepped into the hall.

"I'm pretty sure you're not here to talk about you." Nate said, going back into psychologist mode.

"Nate, no psychologist right now, Ok? Kensi's not fine." G said. Though he had calmed down, he was still mad at her for being…. _her_.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked, growing slightly concerned.

"She got mad at me!" G almost whined.

"Um… Did you do something first?" Nate asked.

"No. Just when I asked how she dealt with losing people close to her, since, ya know, we all know she lost her dad and stuff, she might have some advice. Then she got mad." G explained.

"So basically what you're saying is, you're trying to get her to have to talk to me again, and kind of make her look like an idiot?" Nate said, shaking his head.

"What?" G said, confused as to why Nate was shaking his head.

"That's really juvenile, Callen. And congratulations, now I'm worried about you. You asked _her_ for help. You _never_ ask for help, and if you did, it would be from Sam or Hetty." Nate said.

"Mr. Callen, I need our resident psychologist back." Hetty called out from her office.

"We're not done here, Callen." Nate said as he walked back into Hetty's office.

**JUST AN IDEA I HAD. MY OTHER STORY, ****HETTY'S ADVICE****, IS UPDATED, AND NOT CALLEN/KENSI OR DENSI ANYMORE. I DECIDED NOT TO LISTEN TO THE REVIEWERS ABOUT THE RELATIONSHIPS, BUT TO DO WHAT I ORIGINALLY WANTED TO. THAT ONE WILL ONLY BE ANOTHER FEW CHAPTERS, PROBABLY. REVIEW PLEASE, YOU KNOW IT MAKES ME POST MORE J THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Kensi's Outburst hada Late Reaction Time

**OKAY, SO ****HETTY'S ADVICE****, YEAH WELL, I GOT A REALLY GREAT IDEA FORTHAT ONE (I THINK), SO IT'S GOING TO BE LONGER THAN I THOUGHT. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. ****J**

_Wow, was I _really _that stupid_? Callen asked himself. He felt bad for his outburst at Kensi, and didn't know why he did it. He went to look for her, but couldn't find her. His phone rung. It was set to Eminem's "Not Afraid". This song told him it was a text. It read:

_Be at the beach at 7:00 PM tonight.-_

_Hetty_

_Wow, Hetty texted me_! G thought happily to himself. Usually, Hetty only texted Sam.

THE BEACH…

Nate and Hetty were there first. They were the ones that had come up with the idea. Nate thought the agents would be more open to talking if it was more of a party style, all together thing. Hetty wanted the team to be together outside of work for once since Dom's disappearance. Sam arrived next.

"Hetty, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"You'll see, Mr. Hanna. Why don't you help with the fire wood?" Hetty asked.

"Okay." Sam replied. After 10 minutes, Callen was there.

"Hetty, you texted me!" G yelled happily.

"Am I invisible or something?" Nate asked.

"Nate, you're not a personal favorite of us right now, remember? Phsyc evals, not one of our favorite things." Kensi said, quoting from "The Sound of Music".

"See, you didn't say hi to Hetty right away." Nate said, but stepped back when Kensi glared at him. Soon after, Eric came.

"Uh, now that we're all here, let's start. Nate?" Hetty said, signaling to Nate it was his cue to take over.

"Not all of us." Sam muttered.

"I know you all pretty much hate me right now, and I'm sorry for that. Tomorrow, I was going to do another round of evals, but I decided that this environment might be better. For starters, I have a few rules. One is, no interrupting. The second is, whatever is said or done here, stays here. Unless the person who does or says it brings it up, no one will mention it. For example, if I were to say that pudding is awesome, no one would talk about how I said pudding was awesome, unless I said to, say, Kensi, about how I think pudding is awesome. Or if I trip over a log, no one is aloud to tease me about that." Nate explained.

"And, Mr. Getz, the last rule is?" Hetty asked.

"Feel free to do, and say, whatever you want. Except for illegal things. If you wanna yell, go ahead and yell. If you want to pace around, you can do that. And, if you want to cry, cry. Everyone understand?" Nate said. They all said 'yes' in unison.

"Thank you, Mr. Getz. I will start off by saying thank you for coming, and I know you all will cooperate. I'd like to keep this topic on Mr. Vail, our missed friend, but if something else is bothering you, you can say that. Let's first talk about what we'll miss about him. I will miss his energy." Hetty said.

"I'm gonna miss his tech toys." Eric said.

"I'll miss having chats about his thoughts on his missions." Nate said.

"You can't say 'will' because he's been gone." Kensi said, some anger in her voice. Nate cringed. This was what he was trying to avoid.

"I guess _I miss_ teaching him." Sam said, emphasizing what Kensi had pointed out.

"Yeah, I agree with Sam." Callen said.

"Kensi, what do you miss?" Nate prodded.

"Let's see, _him_. He was my partner. So yeah, I miss him. And he has a name. Correction, _had_ a name. It was Dom. So would you mind using his name, please?" Kensi ranted, agitated.

"That was the first topic, and it went very well. Next, I'd like to address anything that's bugging you guys. Anything at all. Just talk. I'm upset that you guys won't talk to me. It's okay to say that you're upset." Nate said.

"I'm upset that I'm missing my Laker's game for this. Not trying to be disrespectful, but Nate said to talk." Sam said.

"And is this a serious problem? Like, when you think of it, do you experience extremely strong emotions?" Nate asked, trying to keep this to situations that might effect how an agent works, but not wanting to sound like he doesn't care. Or, more importantly, that that situation wasn't important, because the last thing Nate wanted was for someone not to talk because they think it's unimportant or stupid.

"Hey! I like my basketball!" Sam jokingly yelled.

"Mr. Hanna." Hetty directed him back on track.

"Sorry." He mumbled. There was a long silence.

"G, I'm sorry about today." Kensi said, looking down.

"Hey, it's okay." G said. He was sitting next to her, so he lifted her chin up. He was a little surprised to see unshed tears glistening, but she quickly blinked them away.

"This isn't weird." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry." G said quickly, and removed his hand.

"Kensi, can I ask why it was weird that one of your teammates was touching you? I would understand if it was in a different place, but it was a comforting touch." Nate asked.

"Because it was comforting." Kensi said, getting slightly annoyed that she was getting patronized _again_.

"And what's wrong with that?" Nate asked.

"I thought we were talking about Dom." She said, trying to get him to back off. Nate wasn't as intimidated because he had Hetty on his side. Even Sam was afraid of Hetty, and before leaving the office, Nate had made sure Hetty brought her Letter Opener.

"And then we switched topics for a little. You said sorry to G., and I also think G owes you an apology." Nate explained, and suppressed a cringe when G glared at him.

"Callen?" Kensi asked in an accusatory voice.

"Yeah, Kensi?" He asked, acting innocent.

"What did you do?" She asked, her voice rising on each word.

"I told Nate that you weren't okay. In my defense, I wasn't thinking straight." G said, tensing up in case he needed to bolt.

"You did _what_!" Kensi yelled.

"Look, I was mad at you. Nate, I didn't mean it, I was just trying to get her stuck with you again, but I realize I shouldn't have, and I didn't mean it. I know you're fine, okay. Nate, look, she's fine." G babbled, getting up. He decided that Hetty was his new best friend.

"That's what she wants you to believe." Nate said. Everyone, including Hetty, looked at him. That was a big mistake.


	7. Kensi's Outbursts are Back on Schedual

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WAS SLEEPING OVER MY GRANDMOTHERS'S AND HER INTERNET DOESN'T WORK THAT WELL, SO IT WOULDN'T POST. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER ****J**

**I DON'T OWN NCIS LA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. WISH I DID THOUGH, I'D HAVE A LOT OF FUN WITH IT**

_Why did I just say that? That was so stupid. Oh no! Whatever is making the others not react like we all thought has gotten to me, too! _Nate thought.

"I'm not sure whether to be mad or surprised. Or scared." Kensi said.

"I'd be scared if I was Nate." Sam chuckled.

"I'd be mad if I was Kensi." G said.

"I'm surprised." Eric said.

"Mr. Getz, are you feeling alright?" Hetty asked, concerned.

"Hetty, actually, it's really strange. During phsyc evals, Callen slammed the door. Kensi walked out, and Sam yelled, then walked out. And I just said something I would _never_ say. Maybe I would think it, but I wouldn't say it. What's going on?" Nate asked his boss. She was Hetty, of course she knew.

"You all are just experiencing something called _loss_." Hetty said, as if it was so complicated.

"I don't think it's that, Hetty." Kensi said, slightly confused. Everyone cringed. You _never_ disagree with Hetty. Ever.

"Oh, and why do you believe that, Ms. Blye?" Hetty asked.

"It feels different than with my dad, my mom, and when he disappeared." Kensi explained. She purposely left out Jack. She really didn't feel like dealing with _that_ today.

"How so?" Nate asked, extremely curious.

"I don't know. I've always been… _mad_. I don't feel mad this time."

"What do you feel, then?" Nate asked. Kensi glared at him. Just then, a shooting star passed slowly overhead.

"Do you think that's Dom's way of saying bye? To say he's okay?" Callen asked.

"I hope so." Kensi whispered. She leaned on G. 5 minutes of silence passed, until the meteorite could no longer be seen.

"We should go look for that." Sam said.

"I think that's a good idea." Nate agreed. There was a small sniffle, which belonged to Kensi. Even though her cheeks were tearstained, Nate smiled. He was glad she was letting it out, and that she trusted them enough to do it in front of them.

"Eric, can you track it?" Sam said, ready to get back to business.

"Yeah. I already have the coordinates."

HALF AN HOUR LATER…..

They had gotten back to OPS tired. Hetty put the meteorite in a bullet proof display case, and put it up for everyone to see. Kensi made a sign, in bright green letters, that said DOM. They all stood together, and smiled at him. They decided that on Dom's anniversary, they would take that case wherever they went, and they had to stay together.


End file.
